How To Not Captures A Pirate's Heart
by Around the Corners
Summary: Young America couldn't ,England decided to tell him a tale from his pirate days.A tale of a fearsome captain pirate who falls in love with a feisty yet beautiful woman...(COMPLETE !)
1. Chapter 1

_ENGLAND_

It is midnight in the heart of London. Most of the British people are either sleeping or awake doing other things. Among the beautiful brick houses, stood one white mansion dimly-lit in the night.

A young man with short blonde hair is reading a book. A _magic _book to be exact. He is in his study, sitting in his red leathered armchair. As his emerald eyes scan every word that the old book has to offer, he failed to hear a faint sound of the door open slowly and a little boy entered the medium sized room.

"Uncle Arthur, I can't sleep" says the younger of the two. His ocean blue eyes wet with tears, his sandy blonde hair is in a mess due to tossing and turning in bed and he is clutching a big brown teddy bear. Upon hearing the soft voice of his nephew, the man looked up from his reading. Emerald eyes looking into teary blue eyes. He sighed heavily. He closes the thick book he was reading, not forgetting to put his favorite bookmark. He might as well read it later. For now, he has other business to do. Mainly _this._

"What is it this time, Alfred?" asked his uncle whose name is Arthur .He puts aside his book on his study table. Facing the boy, he stood up and carries him in his arms. The little boy then clutches to his uncle's front shirt while his other hand holds on to his favorite teddy bear. "I had an awful nightmare!" Alfred half-shouted to his uncle's ear. Arthur nodded while walking towards Alfred's bedroom, which is at the far side of the hallway.

"Yes I do know that _every_ night you have nightmares. Now tell me Alfred, what kind of nightmare this time?" asked his uncle calmly as if it was a normal routine for him. Alfred wipes his tears away with the ends of his nightgown. "It was about _pirates_. And they have these pistols and swords and…and…" but Alfred stop in mid-sentence. His uncle chuckled lightly.

"Pirates? Reminds me of the good old days my great grandfather once had…" said Arthur as he twisted open the doorknob of Alfred's room. The little boy's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Is your grandfather a pirate? Does he have a pirate ship? Does he bring along a pistol? A sword?" asked the boy non-stop. Arthur chuckled at the boy's questions. As he tucks Alfred in bed, the boy tugs at his uncle's sleeve. "Uncle Arthur! Please do tell me! Please?" plead his nephew, putting on his cutest puppy eyes. Knowing that his nephew won't be able to sleep any longer, he decided to give in to his command.

"Alright then. A bedtime story it is" says Arthur as he sits at the end side of Alfred's bed. Alfred quickly sits up, putting his stuffed bear aside. "I'm all ears Uncle Artie!" said Alfred with a toothy grin. Arthur simply smiled at the child.

"Good. Now I shall start the story that had been told by my grandfather and told by my great grandfather. A story where my great grandfather, the once great Captain James Kirkland meets with a brave hearted princess…" and thus, begins the story that we are about to enter…

_A FEW DECADES BEFORE_

A servant rushed through the halls in searched of a certain someone. As she ran, she bumped into other servants and the castle guards. Finally, she met up with Johnson, the King's royal advisor. "What is it Mary? You seem to be out of breath. How is the princess?" asked the royal advisor. Worried is written all over his face. In one breath, the maid nearly shouted at him.

"The princess…She's _gone_!"

Soon, the whole palace is in chaos, looking for the missing princess of the land. As the news reached the King's ears, he was in rage.

"SOFHEALIA SWEETHART!" Shouts the King in a fury. His wife, the Queen, eyed her husband who is pacing back and forth in their huge chamber. "Where in the world is Sofhealia?" shouted the King out loud. His face is red because of anger. His deep blue eyes are clouded with frustration. The sound of people running can be heard outside their chamber door. Guards running all over the castle, servants searching in every room and the King even sent his men to searched all over the Kingdom of Garcia.

The Queen sighed heavily, fanning herself with a red expensive paper fan decorated with diamonds, sapphires and opals. "Milord, why are you so deeply worried? Sofhealia is twenty years old. She is a fully grown woman," says the Queen of the land calmly.

The King faced his wife. "Sofhealia will soon be twenty! It's a dangerous world out there, Anne! There are evil sorcerers, witches, and… pirates!" says the King quite worried for the safety of his one and only precious daughter.

The Queen sighed again for the hundredth time. Her husband is not the only person worried for their daughter. She too, worried as well! If she is given a choice, she would rather get out of this castle and looked for her baby _herself_! But she is a Queen, and she must stay by her husband side in all costs. It is true that the world they are living is a dangerous world indeed. Therefore, the safety of their daughter is a top priority.

"Where are you, my child?" asked the Queen quietly to herself. "I pray you are safe, wherever you are," says the Queen more in her heart.

Somewhere else, a young woman with brunette hair tied in a loosely braid, is walking on the streets of London. Walking beautifully in her black dress with golden patterns at the hem of her skirt, her hazel eyes watches the scenery unfolds upon her. People walking towards their destination, children playing with one another and birds flapping in the air. She even caught a glimpse of **a black bird** perching on a nearby tree.

She saw **a boy in a hurry **running towards his awaiting mother and other things too. Soon, her stomach starts to make the weirdest noise ever. Feeling her cheeks turning fifty shades of red, she looks around to see any nearby shop she could dine in. "A **bowl of soup noodles** might do me a little" says the young lady to her. Finally, her eyes sent upon a small café just around the corner.

As she entered the café, all eyes are on her. Feeling a bit embarrassed, she bowed politely. Curious eyes followed her as she slowly walks to the nearest table by the window. A little later, a middle-aged woman neatly dressed walked up towards her. With a smile, the woman bow. "Hello there, milady. What does a beautiful Princess _Sofhealia_ doing here in my humble café?" asked the female owner most polite. Upon hearing her name, the princess blushed. "Well, the castle is too _lonely _and everyone seems to be busy either guarding the palace or cleaning the whole place_. _Even His Majesty is a little busy himself. I sneaked out of the palace anyway…" says the princess shyly with honesty written in her eyes. She looks down, blushing and playing with her fingers.

The owner of the café nodded understanding the situation. "The King has sent out his men in searched of you, milady. The whole Kingdom of Garcia is worried for you, your Grace" said the kind woman. The princess kept quiet. "But don't worry. I won't tell a single soul that you're been here, milady. It is a pleasant honor to have the princess of the land herself to be in my humble café. Now, what may I get you?" asked the female owner with the sweetest smile Sofhealia has ever seen besides her mother's smile. Sofhealia smiled back. "A _**bowl of soup noodles**_, please. And the pleasure is mine,"

The owner bowed. "Anything for the lovely _Princess Sofhealia of Garcia_" and thus, she left the princess on her own. Unknowing to her, a man is watching her secretly through his silver telescope. He grins to himself, puts away his possession and faced his men. "My dear men, we have a _treasure_ to raid tonight" his emerald eyes sparkled as his _crew_ cheers on. His _pirate _crew. He eyed the café from afar on his _pirate ship._

Back at the palace, the princess has a good earful of what her father has to say to her. "You sneaked out of the castle just because you are bloody bored?!" His father half-shouted from his throne. The girl nodded. The Queen sighed, fanning herself with the expensive red paper fan. "May I pry know where have you gone off, my dear Sofhealia?" asked her mother calmly. Her hazel eyes match her daughter's eyes. "I went down to the small town by the docks mother dearest" said the princess not daring to look at her mother in the eyes. The King's eyes bulged from its sockets. "YOU WENT DOWN TO THE DOCKS?!" shouted the King in a fury. The girl flinched from his outburst. "Yes I did, father" said Sofhealia quietly playing with her fingers.

"Sofhealia, the docks is the most dangerous place ever! There are _pirates _out there, roaming in the seven seas and one of them might have _kidnapped_ you!" said the King with a calmer tone. "But father! You can't keep me here forever! I'm not a bloody _prisoner _here!" shouted the princess full of anger in her eyes. The King and Queen were shocked. "Did you just use that tone on me? On your own _father? _On your own _flesh and blood?_!" snapped the King.

The princess looked down at her black ballerina shoes, afraid to see her father in the eyes. She didn't mean to snap at her father, she's _trapped_ in her own bloody home! She wants freedom and her parents need to know that!

The King sighed heavily. "Back to your chamber, Sofhealia and don't come out until I said so. I had enough of you for today. You have disappointed both me and your mother" says the King as he rubs his temples. "Yes father" she bowed and went out of the room, running towards her chamber with tears threating to fall.

That night, Sofhealia hardly sleeps at all. She stood up out of her bed and walks toward the window .Gazing out, she thought of what happen that morning. Her father and mother were upset on why she sneaked out. Especially her father. She can see the disappointment shown in his eyes. Although she knew it was for her own good, but all she wanted was to be free like _a bird out of its cage_. She sighed heavily. "Might as well apologize to both of them. Especially father" at the thought of it, she went back to her bed.

Suddenly, she heard a crash behind her. Turning around, she saw a huge stone near her feet. Looking up she saw dark shadowy figures climbing up towards to her room. The first thought that comes to her mind was to scream. And therefore, she screamed. A high pitch scream. She ran towards the door, trying to forcefully open it.

"Guards! Anyone! Help me! There's someone trying to kidnap me!" she shrieked, banging on her door. Suddenly someone pulled her hair back roughly. She screamed again as her captor held his or her arm around her waist. "Do not move, princess. Or this little knife here will stab your _heart_" said a husky man's voice in her ear. Not being able to see clearly in the dark, Sofhealia slams her elbow in his gut. Her captor let go and she quickly turn around to face her captor. Thou she can't see much, she can make out of his clothes. She gasped. "A…_pirate_?" she said softly. The man groaned.

"Men, catch this woman and tied her up. Gagged her mouth up as well," he commanded his men. Before she realizes it, something hard hit her head and before she knew it, she was lying on the floor helplessly. "Mother…Father…I'm sorry," was her last words before she collapse into total darkness.

The next day, Sofhealia woke up in a strange room. The room has a King's bed, a huge table and on top of it are full of old, tattered maps and a silver telescope. There are also two wooden shelves filled with thick books of every kind in different languages. At the corner of the room, there are two wooden chest filled with the finest _treasure_

But something else catches her eyes. A circular window. She got up from the bed and peered out the window. She felt that her heart has dropped into her stomach. There she is, far away from land. In an unknown _ship_, surrounded by strangers but the worst scenario of all is to be far away from home. Her homeland. Away from her parents.

"Ah, I see you have awake, love" said a voice behind her. "I know that voice…It's that _pirate_!" said Sofhealia in her heart. She turned around to face her captor. Standing in the door way is a tall, good-looking man with messy long blonde hair held back with a red ribbon. He is wearing a white long-sleeve shirt tucked in his black pants. He wore dark leathered boots and a red coat with golden lines around its sleeve. On his head, he wore a brown pirate hat with white feathers by its brim. He wore a silver earring on his left ear and Sofhealia notice that he has a sword and a pistol tied to his waist.

"What do you want you bloody pirate? Jewels? Gold treasure? Maybe a** bowl of soup noodles**? Just in case you're hungry…" said the princess with venom in her voice. She led against the ship's wall and crossed-arm. The pirate raised one of his brows. Quite surprised yet amused by the princess's outburst.

"I like your attitude, princess. Only one with enough courage would dare to say such words to the fearless Captain James Kirkland. Just between you and me, you can call me James or Mr. Kirkland," said the captain pirate whose real name is James Kirkland. He chuckled and walk towards his bed. Taking off his hat, he puts it on the bed sheets. Sofhealia scoffed at his words.

"Or maybe one with a _brave heart_…" said the princess no longer leaning. She walks towards the table, looking at some of the maps. She was amazed at how big the world can be. She heard footsteps right behind her but she choose to ignore it, flipping through each maps.

"_Brave heart_ you say? How about we make a deal, Princess Sofhealia?" asked Kirkland with a smirk. The princess eyed him from the corners of her hazel eyes. "And what kind of _deal_ would that be?" asked the princess now facing the captain.

He chuckled. "Well, I do hear that the princess of Garcia is _bored _and _trapped _in her own home. So I save her out of her _prison_" he said while pushing off some hair out of the princess beautiful face. Sofhealia pushed his hand away. Disgusted by him. "You mean _kidnap_ me from my home" the princess corrected him. She glared at the man's emerald eyes.

"A feisty woman I see? Not quite the princess type" the captain pirate then walk towards the door. "I let you sleep in my cabin tonight, princess. And remember our deal" he said as he was about to closed the door. "What bloody deal?!" the princess hissed at him.

Kirkland pokes his head in. He smiled at the now angered princess. "Here's the deal. I let you roam the world at your heart's content. Just like you had always wanted and if you behave like a proper princess, I might return you back to your homeland and your parents. Anymore questions, love?" teased the captain. Sofhealia blushes fifty shades of red. Quite embarrassed being teased by a stranger. _A man _moreover.

"What's the catch?" asked the princess not too convincing. The blonde man raised his eyebrow again. "There's no catch, poppet. I'm just doing you a favor" said the captain calmly. Sofhealia looks into the man's eyes to see any lies in it. But there was none.

"This is too…easy. It's like a dream come true. What exactly do you want, pirate?" asked the princess with a much more normal tone. The captain pirate just stares into her eyes before he softly spoke. "I want you to be my wife…" and thus, the captain left. Leaving the blushing princess.

_PRESENT DAY_

"Then? What happen to the princess and the pirate? Did they fall in love eventually? Did Princess Sofhealia finally home with her mother and father?" asked Alfred, waiting for his uncle's continuation of the story. Arthur chuckled and patted the boy's sandy blonde hair. "Well, Princess Sofhealia did travel around the world with Captain James Kirkland for a few months. And yes, they do have mutual feelings for one another," said Arthur looking into space. "So what happen next, Uncle Arthur? Do they get married?" asked the little boy. Arthur stood up from the bed and walks towards the door. "Where do you think me and your father come from? By magic?" asked Arthur. It was Alfred's turn to chuckled. "Well, that was a really lovely bedtime story, Uncle Arthur. I think I might not have nightmares after that," said Alfred as he puts the covers over his head. "And why do you think so, Alfred?" asked his uncle knowing what his nephew would say. "Cause if the princess can have a brave heart, so do I" said Alfred before he closes his eyes, hugging his teddy bear. "Good night, Uncle Arthur" yawns the little boy before he doze off into dreamland.

"Good night, Alfred…Good night," and thus, his uncle close the door with a soft click.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Around the Corners here~

So um, thank you for reading my other stories(Thou I need to fix on my grammar)

I wanna asked you guys…Which story should I do next?

I wanted to do a story based on the RPs I've done together with my friend Becky(Love you Angel Cakes)

So we've done 3 RPs so far and I haven't decided yet which RP should I make it into a story.

So I was wondering if you could do a vote for me~

Here's the RP I've done so far

**SITUATION 1: Me and Becky decided to do an rp where Prussia asked Italy out on a date, some Bad Touch Trio moments, some crack pairings and Spain having sex with Romano on the couch. This RP was a success and I had fun with it. We rped it till the end.**

**SITUATION 2: It was during Halloween and it's mainly on RusAme. America wanted to throw yet another Halloween part and invited everyone. Me and Becky was part of the story with me working as America's scary maid and Becky works as England's happy go lucky maid. This rp was halfway thou. But you guys can decided how it goes.**

**SITUATTION 3: Me and Becky followed the Allies on a ghost hunt in America and it was America's idea. Canada tagged along. There's Rochu going on and we were in an abandon town and entered a mansion claimed to be hunted. The rp ends halfway where we were scared by a small sound that made everyone jump. China clinging on Russia, France asking England if his 'magic charm' could protect him and America shivering and hugging Kumajirou. Kuma asked 'who?' and he said 'I'm America…' Becky clings onto me and I tried to pushed her away and Canada just sighed. I love this one but it's halfway. You guys can decide how this story goes.**

So that's it for now. I will make a voting poll on my profile.

Like our Facebook page, 'I am Hetalia.'

Around the Corners, report out!


End file.
